Samaar Federation
The Samaar Federation is an interstellar federation in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They control a radius of around 6 million light-years of space, spanning multiple galaxies. The Federation is made up of many alien races which have a similar physical composition. The Founders of Samaar were the Samaarians, who came from another universe. It is unclear whether they exist in the current Federation, as Luxaar describes the Human race as the "legacy" of the Samaarians. The Samaar Federation homeland is apparently lost. They are constantly at war with the Ghosts, another alien civilization made up of xenoforms whose physical composition is different from the members of Samaar. Technologically, the Samaar Federation is far more advanced than humans, but less advanced than the Ma-non. They primarily use Skells as their weapons. The Ganglion are a small criminal organization within the Samaar Federation. The Prone, a species which the Ganglion conquered and enslaved, are held by Samaar as well. Story In July of 2054, there was a battle between the Samaar Federation and the Ghosts in the vicinity of Earth. The Samaar fleet was composed of a mothership surrounded by groups of four smaller battleships in "X" formations. There was also a multitude of Skells, including Galdrs, Seidrs, and even a mech resembling the Vita. Galdrs were arranged into groups of 6 in triangle formations connected by a mesh of lasers. The Ganglion participated in this battle, their flagship being one of the Samaar battleships. Elma had come to Earth in 2026 to warn the humans about the spreading conflict. This may indicate that it was deliberate by one of the sides to fight so close to an inhabited planet. When the two alien armies arrived, their power was far too overwhelming for the humans to fight back, even with their new Skell technology. Samaar did not seem to have any concern for Earth's inhabitants, despite humans being the descendants of the Samaarian race. The Ganglion in particular intended to wipe out humanity for exactly that reason. There were Skells attacking Ghosts in the atmosphere, allowing them to explode and cause mass destruction when they landed. Some skirmishes took place very close to the surface, above human cities. It's unclear whether any of the Samaar forces besides the Ganglion were attacking Earth on purpose, or if it was just collateral damage. Most of the Ark Ships attempting to evacuate were shot down intentionally by Skells. Soon after the remaining Ark Ships had escaped, a very powerful weapon was detonated by either Samaar or the Ghosts. The explosion destroyed Earth and seemingly consumed both armies. Only the Ganglion are known to have survived the battle, as they were enveloped in a strange light and mysteriously transported to the planet Mira. Because of the phenomenon space surrounding Mira, the Ganglion were stranded on the planet and unable to contact the rest of the Federation. Luxaar searched for the Samaar Federation homeland on Mira, but could not find it after two years of searching. The Samaar Federation is not involved in the events of Xenoblade Chronicles X after the opening cutscene, but it is mentioned during cutscenes and by some NPCs. An unnamed Ma-non suggests that if humans can defeat the Ganglion, they may even be able to take on the Samaar Federation. After Chapter 12, Sevvy Belgazus of the Prone Tree Clan plans to free his people from Samaar, hoping that the humans will help him. Races * Samaarian * Ganglion (race) * Prone Category:XCX Plot